Electronic devices, such as smart phones or tablet PCs, may be excellent educational electronic devices in that they can execute games or various mobile applications for educational purposes as well as animations for children or educational video content. Such electronic devices may mostly provide specialized functions (e.g., videos, games, or educational applications) for children or widget forms of functions that children like.